


first step to destruction

by nutteu



Category: Block B
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, this is all written in lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutteu/pseuds/nutteu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jiho knew better than anyone that this was what yukwon was capable of: violence and ferocity. a beast without a leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first step to destruction

**Author's Note:**

> so, as the warning said, this fic contains dub-con, even going to non-con at the end. yukwon and jiho were some sort of fuck-buddies and when it all got out of hand, jiho wanted an out but yukwon wouldn't let him. this is also written in lowercases. if you don't like that, well, just stay out of it then. this is un-beta'ed. so all the mistakes are mine.

 

he couldn't do this. he couldn't do this. _he couldn't do this_.

 

but something needed to be done and jiho couldn't wait around anymore. he’d had enough of it, he needed to start moving. this mess needed to be fixed, needed to be cleaned and needed to be buried six feet underneath lest it'd turn back against him later.

 

he pushed yukwon away, rough enough to send him sprawling on the floor, a shocked expression written on his face. it didn't last long, quickly removed and switched to a cruel smirk that didn't fit his face at all. but then again, jiho thought as his heart pounded rapidly against his rib, _nothing_ about _this_ fitted him at all.

 

"feeling feisty, aren't we?" yukwon said in a low voice, sending shiver down jiho's spine, sparking forbidden desires and fear.

 

"jihoon saw me." he said.

 

it should've gone unnoticed, but he'd done this for far too long to ignore the slight twitch of yukwon's fingers, the rage beneath his fingertips and the anger behind the slack posture of his body. he knew it all far too well, and he knew what was coming, too.

 

"i bet he did." yukwon replied. he smiled and walked over to jiho, who was still frozen in the wake of his fear. lithe fingers tracing the line of his face before it stopped on his lips. he grazed them softly with the pads of his fingers, before parting them and pushed harder. "you; naked and thoroughly fucked. did he see your bruises, too? what about those hickeys on your colar bones? you never hide it that well when i mark you there."

 

jiho tried to speak, to slap his fingers away, but yukwon was faster, stronger, like he always was when every spotlight had died down and no one stayed around long enough to see past those shy smiles and attentiveness. but jiho had seen him—all of him; every dark crooks and murky secrets. and he suffered the consequences.

 

he stiffled a groan when yukwon trailed light kisses along the length of his neck, sucking, marking. jiho had never truly thought about it before, that yukwon _always_ marked him. as if to remind jiho over and over again to whom he belonged to, to whose bed at the end of the day he always went to, to whose arms he was always embraced in.

 

"he won't tell anyone." he whispered through clenched teeth.

 

yukwon stopped for a moment, looking up at jiho's face and went back to his neck. "he better be," he said.

 

jiho shut his eyes and gripped yukwon's arms, feeling the tension building up on every taut of his muscles. "please."

 

"please what, darling?" yukwon breathed against his lips.

 

"please stop."

 

a rough slap was his answer. jiho felt the air rushed out of his lungs when yukwon pushed him to the bed and pinned both of his hands down. wrath never looked good on him. but jiho knew better than anyone that this was what yukwon was capable of: violence and ferocity. a beast without a leash.

 

the kiss was as rough as his slap. jiho winced when yukwon bit his bottom lip, spreading the taste of copper across his tongue. the grip on his wrists was starting to hurt, soon enough there'd be bruises. but this was nothing, _nothing_ , compared to what'd come after.

 

"i don't want to this," he said when yukwon pulled away. "i’ve never wanted this."

 

and the anger was so ugly on yukwon's face, so intense and pure. there was a monster lurking in his eyes, ready to attack on the first command of his mind. but yukwon always knew how to control, how to wait. instead, he pushed a knee between jiho's legs and whispered in rough voice, "you've always wanted this. don't lie to me, jiho."

 

"i didn't. i don't." jiho closed his eyes for a moment, then took a breath. "let me go."

 

yukwon's control snapped as fast as he bared jiho to the world, naked as a babe. his anger came in a powerful hurl of brutality and lust. he laid out all of his desires, making jiho trembled beneath his fingers until he forgot why he denied it in the first place.

 

"you don't get to stop, jiho. you're mine; there's nowhere i’ll let you go to but my arms."

 

jiho closed his eyes and swallowed his scream, yukwon’s voice following him into the darkness.

 

 


End file.
